The present invention relates generally to marketing and advertising and, more specifically, to a system and method for displaying an information package.
Many industries invest considerable capital in studying the buying trends and habits of their customers. Based on these studies, they divide their customer base into market segments comprising one or a large number of customers whose attributes are similar. Advertising campaigns are designed with reference to these market segments, and directed specifically towards one or more of those segments. These segments, at least theoretically, include the portion of the customer base that would be most responsive to the respective advertising campaign. Delivering an advertising campaign to the desired customer or customers is difficult, and is the only result that can justify the capital spent on studying and segmenting the population, designing the campaign and implementing the campaign.
Therefore, it would be beneficial provide a system and method of displaying an information package that would achieve improved accuracy in the delivery of an advertising campaign.
Although the invention is described by reference to its application in marketing and advertising, it will be appreciated that it is not limited to that field of application.